Sick Day
by Dr. DT
Summary: "Well someone ought to take care of you." -Nick Wilde
Nick woke up in his new bed, of his new apartment. He had purchased a large spacious apartment. So did Judy! They lived on the same floor right next to one another. So… anyway, Nick had just woken up. He stopped his ringing alarm clock and hopped out of bed. He put on a tank-top before heading outside to Judy's door. With swift knock on the door he asked,

"Hey, Carrots, You awake in there?"

When no answer came, he lost his smile and knocked again. Yet, again there was absolutely no answer.

"Um… Judy, is it okay to come in?"

Finally an answer came this time, in the form of a "Hu?"

"Can I come in?" Nick repeated.

His answer sounded groggy, low, and even a little scratchy.

"Yea."

Nick twisted the knob slowly, and then pushed the door open. He walked to Judy's bedroom, with the door already open. Nick peeked in through the crack and saw a mound of blankets, a bucket, pill bottles and water. Nick stepped the rest of the way in.

"Judy, are you okay?"

A muffled "No…" was her reply.

Nick walked over to the side of the bed to find Judy face down in her pillow. Her body was covered in sweat and the mound of blanket she had probably weren't helping. Suddenly, Judy turned over to face him. Her face was wet with tears.

"I don't feel too well..." She groaned.

Nick, didn't know what to say. Well for a little bit that is...

"Do you want me to call you off work today?"

Judy only nodded slightly. She grabbed her phone and handed it to him. Nick dialed Chief Bogo's number. It rang for a moment and he picks up.

"Chief Bogo, ZPD."

"Hey, Chief its Nick, um..."

Judy looked at him in a questionable manner. Nick looked at her and she simply nodded again. Nick continued what he was going to say.

"Well... Spit it out Wilde." Bogo said.

"Judy..."

Nick hesitated for a moment before continuing. Judy became amazed and even blushed a little when he added "and I..."

"Judy and I are sick today...We might not make it to work." and that was all he could get out.

Bogo, still not exactly trusting Nick asked for Judy to confirm. Nick passed the phone over to her.

"Its..." Judy began to say but was interrupted with a cough. "Its... true."

"Woah, Hopps, you sound terrible... well alright, you two get rest now, I'll check on you tomorrow." With that Bogo hung up and so did Judy.

Judy looked at Nick in a annoyed way.

"Nick... Why'd you call off? Being lazy again?" She asked.

Nick calmly sat on the bed next to her. He took in a breath and spoke.

"Well... I figured, somebody ought to take care off you."

Judy's cheeks then felt very warm. She leaned back into her pillow trying hide her blushing with her ears. It was no use Nick already seen it.

"What's the matter, about to sneeze?" He teased. Judy playfully nodded her head.

Judy's blush eventually died down and she gained her composure.

"Nick" Judy asked. "can you do something for me?"

"Yea, anything."

"Could you... I don't know... make me carrot tea?"

Nick nodded and headed to her kitchen. He looked up how to make carrot tea on his phone. He grabs a pot, fills it with water and puts it on the the stop. Since Judy's room wasn't too far from the kitchen Nick would peek his head in to check on her. Once the pot of tea brewing in it was done. He let it sit for a minute or two to cool down. Once that was done he poured some of it into a mug. He sat it down on the table next to Judy's bed. She took a sip.

"Thanks Nick, this tastes good, I'm feeling better already." She cheered.

"I'm glad."

He turned around, getting ready to leave. "See you later Ju-..."

"Wait Nick, before you go can you tuck me in?" She pleaded.

Nick chuckled. "But Judy, you already have your covers..."

At that moment she kicked off her covers.

"...On..." Nick finished. Nick sighed. He pulled the cover over Judy. "I'm only doing this 'cause you're sick..."

"I know." Judy responded. She coughed a little after finishing her sentence.

Nick finally tucked in Judy and by the time he had lifted away she was already snoring. He looked from side to side and checked to see if she was actually asleep. He became convince she had actually fallen asleep. He leaned in very slowly and lightly kissed Judy on the forehead.

"You know I love you." He whispered.

With that he stepped out of the room and gently closed the door. When the footsteps faded away Judy smiled widely, she whispered herself,

"I love you too." before officially falling asleep.


End file.
